


Hypnotic Taking Over Me

by Samantha_fangirl



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_fangirl/pseuds/Samantha_fangirl
Summary: ·初代吸血鬼/始祖家族 世界观·超自然设定有改动，一切为剧情服务·原创女主的故事，与TV故事主线关联甚微
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters





	1. Chapter 1

上一次坐在人群中是什么时候？她能够闻到每一个人身上的味道。香水，沐浴露，还有食堂的番茄酱。恶心的人味。这么说也许太过刻薄了，但是喉咙口呕吐的感觉是既定的事实。或许她根本就不应该回到这里。

助教艰难地避过一条条穿着牛仔裤和运动裤的腿，确保每个学生手里都拿到了新印出的资料。这样的混乱让人陷入泥沼，淋淋沥沥的噪音灌进耳朵里。

“谢谢。”她低着头，随手接过厚厚的一沓纸，等待着身前这个忙碌的身影移开。但事情从不如她所愿，这个人的目光在仔细打量她。

“我是新来的学生——”她只好抬头辩解，却被对面一双眼睛撞碎了言语。

“凯特？”

是他。她期望过能见到他，也不期望见到他。

他的心情显然只有惊喜。“我们好久没见了！”

“是啊，我们有三年没见了。”凯特一见到他就会笑，多么傻气。“尼尔。”她叫出他的名字后才觉出后悔。

“上次见你还是在······噢天哪，是大一的春假前对么？之后就再也没在校园里看见过你，看来有些人的春假玩得太疯喽。”

“是啊，一个难忘的春假。”凯特想，他独特的幽默感还是让人笑不出来。

“所以你去了哪？”

“你是说春假么？新奥尔良。”

“真的么？”尼尔笑起来会露出一排洁白的牙齿，个个方正。“我那年的春假也去过新奥尔良，你知道我们乐团的东部巡演。不愧是传说中的音乐与艺术之城啊——说不定我们还在某条街上擦肩而过呢。”

“我想我们应该错过了。”凯特看了看手表，“你该快点发完这些资料了。需要我帮忙吗？”

“噢，没事，我能应付得过来。”尼尔摆摆手，“那以后我就能经常见到你了？有空再聊噢。”

“嗯，没问题。”凯特侧过上身让尼尔走到下一排。她之前并不知道自己为什么要回来，毕竟这对她已经没有任何意义了。但是在看到尼尔的那一刻，她明白了一切。

脱下手表扔进垃圾桶的动作一气呵成。凯特快步走向了餐厅，即使对于她来说其实是‘龟速’前进。几年了也还是老样子，诺大的厨房只卖热狗、三明治和果汁盒。摇了摇干瘪到只剩空气的酱汁瓶，凯特才想起来她讨厌番茄酱。

这些潦草的食物根本填不饱她同样干瘪的饥肠。凯特烦透了，学校生活真叫人拘束手脚。装了几盒果汁，背起书包大步流星，她宁可回宿舍吃罐头食品。

小冰箱里满满当当，她的心也好似被填得沉甸甸。可这些都是虚假的表面功夫，凯特把啤酒罐和汽水瓶尽数垒到地毯上。只有藏得最深的才是最有份量的——变了形的血袋贴在内壁上，颜色依然鲜艳。她用牙咬开封口慢慢将液体裹进嘴里，待在人群中叫她饿坏了。

“请进。”

凯特在看清办公桌后的面孔后，探回身确定了一下门上的牌子。“抱歉，我要找约翰逊院长？”

“约翰逊院长已经被调走了，我来接替他的工作。请坐吧。”

“好的，”凯特皱了皱眉，这所建筑里还有没有她熟悉的一点气息？目光扫过桌上立着的名牌，“威廉姆斯先生。”

“叫我戴微德就好。”威廉姆斯院长温和地冲她笑，“我希望和学生们成为朋友。”

“凯特·理查兹，一年级新生。”凯特把自己的书面申请递过去，“入学后第二学期申请休学一年，延期至今。另外，我想从法律系转到历史系。”

“哦？法律系有什么不好？”戴微德起了兴趣，“想要追逐自己的梦想？”

“恐怕这与您无关，先生。”

戴微德放下了那张单薄的纸。“你需要向学校充分说明你的理由。这并不是我个人要为难你。”

凯特冷笑一声，转头望向窗外的草地。“约翰逊院长去哪了？”

“我不知道他现在在哪里高就，不过我保证能够处理好你的要求。”戴微德重新捻起桌上的申请，“你休学的年限太长，没办法按照惯例以新生的身份转到其他院系。不过你可以修满历史系需要的学分，然后申请双学位。”

“好吧。您确定没有其他的途径让我转出法律系了么？”凯特将视线转向戴微德镜片后的双眼。

“是的，没有别的办法。”戴微德眨了眨眼睛。“我注意到你还没有选法律系的课，我需要提醒你，如果不选法律系的课程，你将无法毕业。”

看来他也是真的无计可施，凯特叹了口气，想起她作为人类的最后一天，K也是这样逼视着她的眼睛，迫使她说出真话：

_“告诉我是谁让你跟踪我的。告诉我！”_

_“没有人。我只是对你感到好奇，所以就跟着你。”_

_“ 好奇什么？”_

_“你涂掉了那幅画的署名，我以为你是画家。”_

_“因为这你跟了我一路？”_

_“是的。”_

_“喝了这个，然后忘掉你见过我。”_

_······_

“请你确认已经知晓上述信息，如果由于个人因素导致无法在两年内毕业，学校将作出退学处理，由你自行承担后果。”戴微德还在尽职尽责地说着套话，像个上了发条的玩具。 

凯特已经够不耐烦的了。“停。我自己会负责的，没别人会对我的事情负责任。” 

戴微德的嘴唇卷帘门一样唰的合上。

两人相对沉默了一会儿。直到戴微德重新开口说：“是的，理查兹小姐，你在这里拥有绝对的控制权。”

“所以这有什么意思，有了这种权力，我能让所有官司都轻易胜诉。”凯特轻轻摇头，自言自语道。“我知道失去记忆有多迷惑人。你不需要忘记。你今天见过我，你对我非常友善。”

戴微德的脸上立刻又绽开了笑容。“凯特，以后有什么问题都可以来找我。”

好吧，看着戴微德的表情随着自己的命令橡皮泥一样变化，她承认催眠术还是挺有趣的，这可比以前在院长面前唯唯诺诺好多了。凯特离开办公室时好心带上了门，内心里两种想法斗争着：回到校园是为了过常人的生活，但使用吸血鬼的能力可以让苦涩的学生生活轻松不少，一跃成为特权阶级。可是这样到处催眠和操纵别人，又有暴露自己的可能，学校里有没有隐藏的血猎或巫师还是未知。对立的声音在脑海里吵得很凶，还夹杂着K的嗓音：回到新奥尔良，到我身边帮我。

去它的新奥尔良。凯特一句话喝住了脑内此起彼伏的争论。现在我只想做一个正常的人类学生。

K的声音幽幽地飘来：你以为你还能过回以前的生活么？

我们等着瞧吧。凯特戴上耳机，开始放摇滚乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TVD设定，吸血鬼技能一：催眠人类。这也是本部小说的题目来源


	2. Chapter 2

黑暗中伸出一只男人的手，短粗而骨节分明，指甲却尖利，掐着一粒圆润的环。

_“我决定给你日光戒指，是为了你白天更好地替我做事。如果你背叛我，我会把它连同你的手一起融掉。”_

她努力看清说话者的面容，但眼前如同起了雾，除了那枚素金的戒指外什么也看不清晰。

凯特醒了过来。吸血鬼原来也会做梦，它们的梦境只有回忆，无法再像人一样运用想象力创造。左手传来一阵难忍的剧痛，凯特屈腿坐起来，才发现手指折断的关节和墙体的裂痕。右手把一个个指节掰回原位，皮肤以肉眼可见的速度恢复成原样，思绪却还停留在梦里。离开新奥尔良的那一刻起，潜意识就不停地要将她扯拽回到那座城市，就像在凯特和K身上绑了两块磁铁，她无法抵抗巨大的引力。可是拒绝切断认祖归宗联系的不是她自己么？凯特盯着墙壁上的小“陨石坑”，长呼了口气。如果在新奥尔良就容易多了，有女巫可以帮忙修复，不过是打个响指的工夫。现在她只有自己一个人，哦不，一个孤零零的吸血鬼，只好找张海报贴上去遮住那片错误。

昨天戴微德院长给她更新了课表，凯特的日程比大学给少数族裔的招生名额还要紧俏。向午餐说声拜拜，向下午茶道句再会，早上必须喝够一袋血，才能维持一天的行动。吸血鬼不会在课上打瞌睡，它们只会饿晕。

“这节课随堂小考。”

几年前还为及格发愁的凯特怎么也想不到，现在的她已经不会再惧怕考试了。自从看过K的全部记忆——那可是很长一段记忆，千年的时光可不是只言片语就能够概括的。总之感谢K那样积极地参与到历史之中，如今凯特拥有了一个浩瀚的移动资料库。联想到“暮光之城”之类的故事里，吸血鬼们最喜欢的课程总是历史，可惜他们几百年的阅历也只能适用于美国历史了。

她什么时候真的应该静下心整理一下这段不属于自己的记忆了。凯特的心思走走停停，像人们浏览视频时反复地拖拽进度条，总是不能停到恰好的位置。最后她也眼花缭乱了，随便选了一个片段誊写到卷纸上也罢。

出于凯特非凡的自信，（更准确地说是K记忆中自带的傲慢），她第一个交了卷。正在监考的尼尔冲她点头微笑，凯特就在那一瞬间头晕目眩，栽倒在地。

_“奥芬剧院明日演出：来自建木大学的‘阿努比斯公爵’乐团，东部特别巡演，晚18点现场售票。”_

_脸书动态表明乐团前天还在弗罗里达，看来她确实比他们提前到了。不过尼尔说他们会在新奥尔良多待几天，毕竟浸润在灵魂布鲁斯与爵士乐的故乡的机会不是每天都有。等着被惊喜吧！凯特举起相机咔嚓一下，把公告牌拍入胶卷中。_

_海报右下角的尼尔也定格在那个迷人的微笑。_

躺在地上的凯特猛地睁开双眼，把旁边围着的同学都吓了一跳。

“凯蒂，你还好么？”尼尔单膝跪俯在凯特身边，连忙询问道。

“我没事。只是不小心绊了一下。”为了证明自己的话，凯特立刻爬了起来。环顾四周，她刚才是倒在原地，普通的人类平地摔应该也不会有什么大碍，倒也省得掩饰。

尼尔见凯特起身赶紧小心扶了她，“没事就好。”

先前考试的时候胡乱调动记忆，还是超出了她精神的承受范围。现下心神不宁，凯特摆摆手正要走，却被教授叫住：“理查兹同学，很高兴看到你没事。请问你方便和我讨论一下这张试卷么？”

“当然，当然。”凯特揉了揉酸胀的额角，吸血鬼的魔力恢复不了精神上的损伤。“有什么问题么，先生？”

“我通常非常愿意看到学生们对我的说法提出异议，可是这个案例是我们课上已经讨论过的，目前没有任何依据可以证明你的观点。我不知道是不是你对我有什么意见，还是你没有留心我的课堂，但这个答案在我这里不能通过。”教授的措辞客气，言下之意却不由质疑。

凯特拧眉瞟了一眼自己的字迹，“约克大教堂的哥特化改造的确是1306年竣工的。有人为了报复‘黑太子’炸掉了棚顶，所以才进行了二次修葺。”

“你好像没听清楚，理查兹，没有史料支撑，你说的是天方夜谭。而且正确的说法是‘拱顶’而不是‘棚顶’。”教授把卷纸递还给凯特，她却没有伸手要接的意思。

尼尔见状抬手接过，给双方垫了个台阶，教授也顺势不再计较：“尼尔，劳烦你利用课后时间给理查兹同学补补课罢。理查兹，好好保重身体，早点跟上我们课堂的节奏。”

凯特不置可否。史料？她在记忆中亲眼所见，K的法国情人一个咒语轰开了什么主厅的天花板。那时候可没人纠结是“拱顶”还是“顶棚”！如果能自如地掌控K的记忆，她一定会把这个画面展示给教授看。

尼尔见凯特还是站着不动，以为她是过于羞愤，便安慰般拍拍她的肩膀。“别往心里去，教授只是太过严谨了。今天你先回去休息一下，明天我们可以去图书馆一起学习，怎么样？”

他真是个天使。凯特本就莫须有的怒气被尼尔几句话浇灭，“谢谢你，尼尔。我想我也是太认真了。”或者是太过依靠回忆了。也许吸血鬼真的没什么创新性。

回到建木大学的第二天，凯特莫名怀念起做人类的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TVD设定：日光戒指由巫师制作，每个吸血鬼的专属日光戒只作用于自己，佩戴则不受日光伤害


	3. Chapter 3

如果说对K的感情是认祖归宗的产物，那么她对尼尔的喜爱大概才是真正的心动罢。凯特的目光连尼尔的一根发丝都没有放过，当然这也得益于吸血鬼超人的视力。不过拥有人类平均水平的感知能力的尼尔则被盯得有些坐立不安。

“凯蒂，你在发呆么？”

小圆桌另一边的凯特换了只手托腮望着他，“抱歉，我走神了。我只是想到，现在你已经成了我的学长了，我还是个新生。”

几天的接触下来，尼尔慢慢意识到他曾经的朋友凯特已经不再是从前的那个凯特了，他不知道她这几年经历了什么，不过看到她的变化，猜想也不会像迪士尼乐园一样轻松愉快。“我做梦都想重做一回新生呢。”

“我建议你不要。”凯特笑出了声，“除非你在同龄人里算比较傻的。”

正说笑着，路上走过来一男一女两个学生，男的一手插着漂色牛仔裤的兜，一手拍了拍尼尔的椅背。

尼尔打过招呼，向凯特介绍：“这是我们乐团的贝斯手珶娜。这是全密西西比河流域最强的吉他手杰克。”

杰克牛气十足地点点头，“我的确是。”

“这么长的头衔，我还以为你是开膛手杰克。”凯特难得开了个玩笑，“我是乐团的乐迷凯特。”

“对哦，”尼尔忽然想到，“他们是巡演之后才加入的。杰克，凯蒂——我是说凯特，她认识乐团比你们都要早，不过自从我们纳新之后，她还没听过我们的新歌呢，对么？”

凯特点点头。她看到杰克敞开的领口露出了一片暗色的胸毛，不过那并不是关注点所在，毛茸茸的中间有一颗弯角形的挂坠很是眼熟，应当是某个日本知名品牌的设计。

“那待会儿不如请凯特来看我们排练吧。”杰克察觉到了凯特的打量，不经意般摸了摸衬衫的扣子。

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。一直不动声色的珶娜突然插嘴问道：“凯特，你戴的手链好漂亮，是最近淘的古着么？”

凯特面上一冷，随即佯装尴尬：“啊谢谢，是我自己DIY的。材料都是我在跳蚤市场买的，也不是特别宝贵的东西，我戴着图个好玩而已。”

是自己亲手做的不假，但翻遍整个州的市场也不会找到同样的材料。取河岸边三百满龄焦根梧桐枝作骨，浸过水缠成筋勒住中心的一块莹润透亮的月光石，在六个满月的夜晚加持巫咒，再浇过一层佩戴者的鲜血，才算制成。寻常的月光石就已经很不容易找到，更别提这枚月光石是凯特从K的家族收藏里偷，啊不，是翻箱倒柜寻来的，触手生热，能凝聚、收集月光的能量，像个“月亮能发电板”。她当年戴上它，还是为了帮河口的狼人同城里的吸血鬼抗衡——算了，都过去了。珶娜既然问起，难道她看出了什么？其中奥妙可能只有女巫才会知晓，她不会是······

“哦，看来再简陋的材料经过高超的手艺加工也会变得很美。我们快走吧，其他人已经在等我们了。”珶娜没再问下去，凯特便挽了她的胳膊，一行人一起往排练厅走。看来是自己多虑了，女巫在碰到吸血鬼的那一刻就会有感知，天赋强些的巫师甚至有可能被血腥的幻象引得当场暴走，可她们肌肤相贴时珶娜神色如常，凯特也就放下了戒心。

乐团的人数比凯特所知的要翻了几倍，更多的乐器加入其中，甚至还融入了手鼓和马林巴琴。即使“阿努比斯公爵”音乐社团历史悠久，也从未发展到如今的规模。

“哇噢。”欣赏过他们表演的凯特惊叹不止，“这和我见过的任何乐队都不一样。非常有创新性。”

“大家要相信凯特的品味，她可是在新奥尔良待了三年，被爵士乐包过浆的观众。”尼尔擦了擦鬓角的汗，和其他人围坐一圈。

杰克露出了惊讶的表情，“在‘那座城市’三年？老天，我也想休学了。”

尼尔瞪了他一眼，凯特倒不以为意地接道：“如果你足够勇敢的话，新奥尔良欢迎你。”

“哈哈哈，可惜我的学生贷款说我不够勇敢。”杰克的性格倒是直爽，“对了，最近艾伯特老大在巴吞鲁日，说是也会去新奥尔良附近转转。总有一天我也要去一趟，不去亲身感受一下，音乐品味总是差一点。”

“艾伯特下个月就回来了，不然戴微德又要找他的茬。”珶娜说。

戴微德？他们口中的艾伯特和我是一个学院的？凯特眼睛一转，“我前几天才见过了戴微德院长。唉，我可真想念他的前任约翰逊先生。”

“约翰逊就是个软柿子，谁都去捏一把。估计就是他不想再做老好人了，才跟校方提出了辞职。”一个绿色挂耳染的男生说。

凯特确认了一遍：“约翰逊先生提出的辞职。”

“是啊，他带着全家搬到西海岸去了。不过我们贝拉多娜镇确实不适合养老，太潮湿了，一下雨关节都痛。”

怎么会？她记得约翰逊先生是本地人，世代居住在贝拉多娜镇，他的曾曾祖父还做过镇长。凯特心里再次徒增失落，短短几年，这才叫物是人非。往好处想，兴许她在这里多待些日子，新奥尔良那些不堪回首的往事，也就被忘掉了。

“那你可别忘了敷艾伯特给的草药。”珶娜关切道，“现在我膝盖已经不太痛了。”

“我好像记得艾伯特。”凯特记得很清楚，三年前做人类时的每个细节她都记得。即使短暂地遗忘，她也会在深夜慢慢想起来。

尼尔思虑了一下，“是呀，我们的社长兼键盘手艾伯特。我刚入学一个月，就被他拉进乐团了。”

“对对，键盘，挺高挺壮的。他不是比我们大两级么？”

“艾伯特也是到处交流，到处旅行，学分还没有修满。要不是戴微德喜欢我们做的音乐，他恐怕要被开除。”尼尔解释了几句就被珶娜打断：“被开除老大也不会在乎，他只是为了乐团留下来。”

凯特也不在乎什么波特什么杰克的，她望向尼尔：“是啊，有时候我们只需要一个留下来的原因。”


	4. Chapter 4

贝拉多娜镇警署。

“女士，请您冷静一下。如果我们有任何新的发现，您立刻就会接到通知。”再出色的警探也应付不来半年来不时就会重来一遍的鸡飞狗跳，时间拖得越久，分贝就会越大。

“我填好了。”年轻的女子套着一件不起眼的暗色条纹运动服，脖颈上却闪着钻石折射出的白光。“嘿，不好意思，你能听我说话么？我的事务用不了太久，您把我的签名拿走就行了。”

体态偏胖的黑皮肤警官这才把视线从接待室门口移开，“抱歉，罗卜茨女士，我们这里有些······骚乱。她和您一样失去了孩子，我们都是做母亲的，真是让人心痛。”

罗卜茨夫人把桌上的纸推过去，“我和她不一样。我的女儿是失踪了，她大概率被带到了其他州，甚至是东海岸，西海岸，拉斯维加斯。我没指望靠你们这个小破警局找到她。”

“希望您早日找到您的千金，罗卜茨女士。”警官早已经开始反感这个女人表现出的漠然了，即使她没有给警队添任何麻烦。

“随便吧，我有六个孩子，难道我要成天一个个盯着它们么？”罗伯茨夫人转身头也不回地走了，警局另一边的嚎哭仍然没有停止的意思。

凯特逐渐适应了回到学校的生活。每天都很忙，上不完的课和写不完的作业，不过比起在新奥尔良，这种忙碌已经是太过轻松。最初几日的幻听消失了，她很少睡觉，更少做梦。如果不是每日一袋血饮的提醒，凯特都要忘了自己不是一个普通的人类学生。

短信弹出。紧跟着是手机在桌上摇头摆尾。由于耳朵无限度的放大作用，所有闹铃都像礼花一样震天响，凯特只能接受震动发出的嗡嗡。什么时候他们才能进化出能够自动闭合的耳廓？

“凯特，你看到短信了么？和我们一起去吧，这可是周末。”尼尔的声音即使被电流处理过也是那样健气。

凯特推阻一番，大脑飞速运作想要算出委婉拒绝尼尔的方式，但尼尔总有更巧妙的说法来诱惑她：“你已经忙了这么长时间了，你需要放松一下自己，劳逸结合。而且我们在城市里待得太久了，多接触绿色植物对身体有好处。”凯特被打动了，倒不是因为绿植，而是因为她这几年确实没有好好休息过。每天都是无休止的战斗······

“其他人都同意我跟你们一起去么？我毕竟不是你们的一员，我担心——”

话音未落，电话那边传来了一个更细腻的嗓音，凯特听出是杰克的女朋友：“凯特，我们都是朋友了，快点收拾东西吧，我们明早天不亮就出发！”

好吧，看来也是盛情难却。凯特没发觉自己的唇角弯起了笑容的弧度。不过她被人类群体接纳了，这确实是件值得喜悦的事情，她应当原谅自己这一刻稍显憨气的笑脸。

天微亮时可以看到未隐去的月亮，弯弯的像个鱼钩，又像是狡黠的眼。一行人如约出发，嬉笑间又吵醒了楼内睡得浅的学生。

杰克背着最沉的帐篷，走路速度也慢了下来，在队尾和凯特、尼尔聊天：“你最好不怕野生动物，森林深处的生物多样性会让你惊叹的。尼尔就怕蛇，上次艾伯特的弟弟恶作剧吓他，他的尖叫音调比平时排练的high C还高。”

尼尔翻了个白眼，赶紧澄清道：“这是他们编的，这件事从没发生过。从、没、有、发、生、过。”

“我不怕，我喜欢动物。不过我们这么多人，野兽见了可能要绕着走。”凯特迈步假装气喘，跟尼尔并排走着。她知道森林深处最恐怖的可不是什么动物。

这片森林并不大，紧靠着贝拉多娜镇的边界。如果从高空鸟瞰，贝拉多娜镇被一圈疏密相间的森林环着，生态气候在地域里不算数一数二，也算得上宜人。十几人很快到了水源边的一块空地安营扎寨，溪水潺潺，虫鸣悉窣，确实让人心静。

也是相似的流水声和鸟雀鸣叫。凯特想起河口的狼群，他们的生存被迫变得那样艰难，可她还能帮上什么忙呢，做了那么多，已经是对他们仁至义尽了。她毕竟还是吸血鬼的一员，和那群恶魔没有本质上的区别。最重要的是，凯特效忠的是恶魔中的恶魔，这是她想否认否认不掉的事实。

“帮我抬一下好吗？”珶娜支起了木柴，点了火，打算把锅具架上去。凯特忙握住了另一个锅把手，两人合力放稳了野炊的必备工具。珶娜道了声谢便赶去收拾洗好的食材，让凯特照顾着火苗。尼尔他们在搭帐篷，井井有条地倒真像原始部落了。

珶娜来来回回地搬运东西，竟也顾得上关心凯特：“小心你的手链，不要被火焰燎到。”不瞟这一眼不打紧，可是目光所及让她不由小声惊呼，几步冲过来细看究竟：“凯特，你这手链怎么烧不着？”

凯特心里翻了个白眼，这话是什么意思？看来她是假好心，实则想让自己的手链被毁？“你看错了，我看着火呢，没有烧到。”

珶娜面上生疑，明明是她亲眼所见的。

“你刚才站的角度，可能看花了眼。再说我的手链也不是真木头，是陶瓷之类的混合物仿的，外表看着像罢了。”凯特应付了过去，暗自却犯了嘀咕：为什么珶娜总盯着这条手链？她今天只想安心度个短假，不想再去猜忌。

午饭后众人围着篝火唱歌游戏，欢声笑语好不快活。杰克声称受了启发，当场写了首新曲子，尼尔按旋律配合他哼唱了几句，乐团里还有一个能学鸟哨的b-box专家，加上了伴奏还真是有模有样。不知是不是火烧得太旺，凯特感到前所未有的温暖。

天色开始暗了的时候他们就往回走，在夜晚的森林逗留可不是什么好玩的事，一行人都加快了脚步。突然队伍中间有人喊了一声，然后又是吃痛的一阵呻吟，吓得所有人都木头人般愣住了。

还是珶娜先反应过来，“你怎么了？······被刺划伤了，别慌，我看看······还好划得不深，先用袖子裹紧，等几分钟后我们回了学校再仔细处理。”她安抚好了那同学，又带着大家继续往前走：“没事，就是流一点血，不用担心，我们快走快回去。大家都小心一点······”

血的气味。在人类带有热度的皮肤上流动的血，从突突泵跳的血管里淌出的血，鲜甜的冒着气的血。凯特的双眼在鼻子嗅出血腥味的一瞬间就已变红，眼下辐射开暗红暴突的纹路，她迅速捂住脸蹲下，让颊边的卷发尽可能挡住自己的异变。

“凯蒂，凯蒂？你怎么了？”一旁的尼尔慌忙询问。

“我晕血。”凯特感觉到自己的几颗尖牙在生长，甚至刮蹭到了下唇的内壁。“我没事，我只是好怕见血。”

“没关系，你挡住眼睛，我扶你走。”

尼尔的手递了过来。前面炊烟一样的血腥气缓缓飘远，凯特知道自己的手现在体温极低，但尼尔以为她只是惊吓过度，倒也并没有在意。

凯特回到宿舍的第一件事就是打开冰箱门。她需要喝血，她现在就要，她能克制住自己不吃掉那个流血的莽撞家伙，已经是忍耐的极限了。

冰箱是空的。


	5. Chapter 5

怎么会一袋不剩？凯特眼周的异变都因为这突如其来的变故而尽数消散。不可能，她今天早餐时看到还剩下六袋。此刻饥饿已经不再是问题，吸血鬼可以挨饿几天；但眼下更紧要的是搞清楚这些血袋的去向。

凯特迅速检查了这间宿舍的每一个角落，没有任何痕迹，没有气味留下。可是血袋怎么可能凭空消失？除了自己没人有房间的钥匙。窗上挂的摇铃还在原位，何况她住的楼层不低，就算有人攀墙翻窗也肯定会被人发现。巫师倒是可以施法作传送阵，然而最强的巫师也不能保证取走特定的物品时丝毫不波及周围。

还能是为什么呢？凯特深吸了一口气，她不该这样想，但过去的经验让她不得不怀疑自己的记忆，就算是亲眼见的也不一定为实。只有K和他的家人能够催眠其他吸血鬼。不，不会是K，不要是K。凯特哪里敢再想下去，K的行踪诡秘，要搞清楚他有没有来过只有一个方法——重新和新奥尔良联系。她走之前剩余的朋友不多，但一定会帮她的忙。可那样凯特的远走高飞计划就完全泡汤了，所有努力前功尽弃。或者······

“噢，我的小猫咪终于醒悟了？想回新奥尔良了？”

单是听到他的声音凯特就觉得自己要窒息了，她几乎是从嗓子里挤出了话：“K。”

“我的时间很紧，还是你打电话只为了说想我？还是那么痴情，嗯？”

勇敢点凯特，勇敢点。“我遇到麻烦了。”

“当然，所有人都是遇到困难才想起我。听着，除非你回到新奥尔良，否则我没空——管你的——小孩子把戏！”后面的一句话是吼出来的。

“我现在在······”凯特的思绪开始混乱了，她不再记得自己的意图，只有服从的本能在支配。认祖归宗者必须要如实向主人汇报自己的行踪，但她刚要交代就被粗暴地打断了。

“我不想知道你在哪。手机这个伟大的现代发明是为了重要的事，不是为了这个。”K干脆地结束了通话。

凯特没有感受到失望，K现在对她已经够好了。至少她知道了不是自己的记忆从中作祟，K没有那种闲心千里迢迢杀过来催眠她扔掉血袋。想想她离开时的情况，也许K已经自顾不暇了。克制住想要了解新奥尔良的近况的冲动，凯特强迫自己冷静下来思考自己的处境。她需要做好万全的准备，无论对手是谁。

萃取马鞭草的汁液，可以灼伤吸血鬼。狼人碰到附子草就会歇菜。巫师没办法对付，和人类一样只有物理伤害有用。最糟糕遇上了血猎，那就只能期望自己跑得够快了。鼠尾草香、木质软弹、骨刀和十字银刺······各种超自然物品一应俱全，“军火商凯特”的诨号果真名副其实。有人提醒过她：“ _上一个发超自然生物战争财的家伙，嘴被K用碎玻璃割成了小丑。_ ”被割的那家伙说得也对，K没有商业头脑。可惜趁手的武器不能带进学校，凯特关上了仓库的门，锁上的血在月光下已经凝固成了黑色。谁能想到，从新奥尔良到了几千公里外的贝拉多娜镇，她还是要随身携带这些东西。那么她的逃离又有什么意义？

“您好，请问戴微德，威廉姆斯院长去哪了？”凯特真的很讨厌每次敲开院长办公室的门，里面的人都是新面孔。

“威廉姆斯院长今天上午被法庭传唤作公证人，暂时不在。”亚麻色短发的女老师支起了职业假笑，“你具体想要处理什么事项呢？”

“我想报告一起宿舍楼内盗窃，这对我们学院宿舍区的学生素质和安全等级造成了非常的损失。”尤其是对她的精神造成了不可逆的损伤，这场突发事件让凯特草木皆兵。

“同学，你可以通过门外的院长信箱向威廉姆斯院长反映情况。”

最近真是没有一事顺心。凯特只得作罢，她不能把全部精力都投入在调查这件事上，马上要期中考了。

凯特刚踏进欧洲史教室，脚尖甚至还没碰到地板，就见一个篮球大的东西朝她眼前飞了过来。座位上有人惊呼一声小心，凯特下意识抬手挡住，下一秒“咣哐”一声那东西就砸在地上。

“对不起对不起，实在对不起，同学你没事吧？我刚才真的没有看到你进来，”慌慌张张一个格纹衫男生跑过来，“天哪，我是因为赶作业才把航模带过来的，对不起！”

讲台边的尼尔比他更快一步，“凯特！你的手流血了，嘿，你还好么？”

摊开手掌的确有一道口子在往外冒血。凯特不在乎这点疼痛，但她不能在众目睽睽下处理这个伤口。“没关系，我去卫生间冲洗一下，找个创可贴贴上就好了。”

“好，你先去洗手间，我去医务室帮你拿点东西。”尼尔立刻行动了起来。

凯特在盥洗池前冷静了一会儿，举起手仔细端详，她眼睁睁地看着那道伤口慢慢愈合。怎么办？尼尔回来后一定会帮她处理伤口，凯特该怎么说？不好意思，我不是一般人，我的身体能瞬间自愈？为什么就这么巧合，几天内出现了这么多棘手的事。凯特嘴里骂着F开头的那个词，一脚踢瘪了旁边的垃圾桶。

就算自己再划一个口子也会很快愈合，这该怎么办？有了。凯特从背包里摸出一个装着淡米色液体的小喷瓶，拧下瓶盖，咬咬牙倒进了自己手心几乎已要恢复正常的伤口里。F开头的单词被更大声地喊了出来，马鞭草倒多了，痛到骨头里。这不仅能阻止伤口短时间内的疗愈，甚至还会给伤势火上浇油，但顾不上那么多了，凯特敏锐的听力已经捕捉到了尼尔急促的脚步声。

“看上去更严重了。”尼尔的眉毛深皱着，他还惦记着凯特的晕血症：“放心，我来。要是怕的话就闭上眼睛别看。”

“好。”凯特假装阖上了眼皮，却在尼尔低头小心用棉球沾了药擦拭她的掌心时悄悄睁开了眼睛。尼尔圆圆的脑袋上有个调皮的旋儿，在柔软发亮的褐发间藏着，像他本人一样活泼又温柔。

尼尔认真地涂过了药，再用绷带缠了一圈。“这药水闻起来一股草药的味道，叫我想起来‘老大’艾伯特配的草膏，如果他在这就好了，你的伤用了很快就会好起来。”

那浓郁的气味分明是来自于凯特肉里的马鞭草，根本不是药水的味道。凯特答应着点点头，“谢谢你，尼尔。”她好想给他一个吻作为答谢，但她却不能。

尼尔被教授喊回去帮忙，凯特打算干脆翘了这堂课回宿舍歇息一会儿，她这几日也是太不走运了。

“凯特·理查兹。”走在半路又被人叫住，凯特简直要暴走了。

“戴微德院长。您好。”该出现的时候不出现，不该出现的时候不知从哪冒出来的人。

对方靠了过来，轻声说道：“一旦你露出一个破绽，真相就再也隐藏不住了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彩蛋：这章提到的被大K割脸的小可怜是Lucien（第三季反派


	6. Chapter 6

戴微德一句话让凯特瞬间汗毛倒竖。她后退一步，未受伤的一只手攥起了拳头，全身进入警戒状态。“你想干什么？”

这下倒是轮到戴微德困惑了。“怎么了，凯特？代班的老师说你今天去办公室找我，不是为了这件事么？”

“什么事？！”

“你不是想知道今天法庭上发生了什么？我以为你上了几周历史系的课，终于回头发现法律系的好处了。”戴微德压低了声音，“按理来说我不能对外透露法庭内的消息，但是为了劝一个本属于法律系的学生回心转意，这点风险还是值得的。”

凯特要疯了。她上次就应该催眠戴微德忘记他们的谈话，不给他多管闲事的机会！上下看了看戴微德的装扮，向后梳的油头，笔挺的西装和扎紧的领带，身上油印机和松木的味道——他没有撒谎，的确是刚从法庭下来。

“听着。”凯特气势汹汹地上前一把抓住戴微德的后颈，把他的头压低下来，方便直视他的双眼：“你以后不会再来干涉我的事情。只要和‘凯特’这个名字有关就当作没看到，懂了么？”

戴微德机械地点头。凯特收起凶狠的表情，“这样对你我都好，院长先生。”

戴微德的鼻子在脸上占据了主要位置，高而突出的一个大鼻子就是他的标志。此刻他那只大烟囱里的呼吸喷出来，凯特的脸颊都感受得到，她立刻嫌恶地放开了手。

“等等。你的心跳为什么没有变化？”凯特突然意识到了什么。

戴微德没有回答，脸上依然呆板。

上一次催眠他时就应该注意到的。“刚才经历了这么多，你的心跳为什么没有起伏？怎么会一直这么平稳？”凯特再次想要抓住戴微德，却被后者一闪身躲开。他根本就没有被催眠！

“你是吸血鬼？”凯特衡量了一下两者的实力，如此老练的反应，戴微德不像是新生吸血鬼，而她自己才转化为吸血鬼几年，未必能打得过他。再加上马鞭草已经被她用了大半，怎么看都是凯特占下风。不过她体质特殊，如果想杀她戴微德也可能是自寻死路。

“嘘——”戴微德轻蔑地笑了一下，把手指抵到凯特的嘴唇上，气质像是换了一个人，不复从前的‘慈祥’。“我们可是在公共场合。不过我真的以为又骗过你一次，你应该照照镜子看看自己威胁人时的表情，我差点都要吓出心跳了。”

“是你拿了我的‘饮料’？”凯特早该发现的。除了学生以外，院长办公室备有全院区的钥匙。

戴微德收回手，舔了一口那根触碰过凯特上唇的手指。这动作看得凯特浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，这么恶心的事情就连K也不会做。“我只是想让你展露真实的自己，现在的学生要学会的是自由。其实就算没有我的恶作剧，你也瞒不了多久。”

“你喝学生的血？呸。即使我们变成了禽兽，也不该这么无耻。”凯特脑中默默规划起逃跑的路线，“上一任院长根本就不是主动辞职，对么？”

“噢不是，当然不是。别把我想得那么龌龊，我毕竟还为人师表。”戴微德缩了一下下巴，“我们都有自己的办法弄到想要的东西，不是么？不过那个家伙确实是被我强迫走的，我也要给自己搞个工作吃饭啊。”

凯特略加思索，自己身上应该还带了一个女巫给她的咒物，扔到敌人身上大概能拖延一段时间供她逃离。说时迟那时快，凯特以超自然的速度将它掷向戴微德的身体，拔腿要走，却被戴微德牢牢抓住了胳膊挣脱不开。

“你的小玩意儿还挺多，朋友不少啊。”戴微德另一只手把玩着那件可怜的羽毛形咒物，根根分明的硬羽如果不起作用，摸上去手感便如橡胶一样毫无威慑力。“可惜都用不上。”

“怎么会？”凯特睁圆了眼睛，那可是塞勒姆女巫做的咒物，一般的巫术根本抵挡不了。

戴微德像看傻子一样看她，“你还不知道？贝拉多娜镇是不能使用巫术的。你走进来的时候没有注意到结界么？”

“我······”她怎么会注意到。就算凯特和女巫打交道久了，也不代表她能拥有巫师的感知能力。

戴微德观察着她的表情，心下了然：“镇外已经没有结界了，对么？有人在削弱它，所以你没有看到。太好了，每次进出结界都痛得和重生一样，这回我终于可以随心进出了。”

“贝拉多娜镇怎么会布置结界？为了防我们？”凯特昨天半夜还开车出了镇。话一出口她就反应过来了，如果是为了防吸血鬼，他们两个现在都不会站在这里。“除了你，镇上还有其他吸血鬼。”

“嗯，再聪明点儿，说不定你就能想到了。”戴微德的笑意里带着嘲弄，“天啊，你是从哪来的。我不知道现在北极也有吸血鬼了。”

开什么玩笑，凯特从南部最大的超自然生物聚居地来。近年来新奥尔良是吸血鬼、女巫和狼人三方争霸的地方，又有以K为代表的大魔王们搅局，是其他任何城市都难以企及的丰富和混乱。但凯特知道自己因为卷入其中而有些声名，不敢贸然说出新奥尔良的名头。

两人还在对峙，忽然远处传来一声呼唤，是个相熟的声音。

“凯特？”珶娜小跑过来，“你好，戴微德院长。你们在讨论事情？我没打扰你们吧。”

“没有，没有。我们刚巧也聊完了。”戴微德假惺惺地笑笑，威胁般捏了捏凯特的胳膊。

凯特也不想暴露，只好也强打笑意：“是啊，我刚才只是在跟戴微德报告宿舍楼的盗窃事件，我相信他一定会尽职尽责地找到那个小偷的。”

“原来是这样。”珶娜若有所思，戴微德见她来插嘴也不愿多留，找借口说着急下班就走了。“珶娜，帮我转告艾伯特，让他不用着急。我会跟学校说再宽限他一些日子的。”

珶娜答应了，待戴微德走远才对凯特说：“下次那老色狼再骚扰你就别停留，直接走。可恨没有留下证据，不然我们可以直接把他告到教务处。”

“谢谢。”下次准备充足后再见到戴微德，凯特一定要把他绑起来问个清楚，让他不敢再居高临下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To be talking to you, Belladonna"


	7. Chapter 7

掀开床板，凯特抠出了一把水枪。现代的水枪和那种看似只会吐泡泡的小孩玩具可不一样，无论是水压还是喷水量都能够形成一定的威力，很多真人CS的场馆如今都会提供这样的选择，让一起玩耍的朋友变成落汤鸡的同时还会留下一点无伤大雅的淤青。可是只要换了其中的‘弹药’······凯特摘下手套，手心的伤痕已经淡了，触碰时却还会微微地刺痛。吸血鬼的各项感官都被放大了数倍，就连痛觉也是。那么爱的感觉也会格外强烈吧——凯特想，她不记得自己之前有这样喜欢尼尔，即使她是为他才去了新奥尔良，那也不过是一时兴起罢了，初识世界的少女总会对所有的事情充满兴趣。

“不要给敌人思考的机会。”待在K身边那么久，凯特也该学会了点生存法则。半暗暮色下的独栋房屋沉睡着，看上去并不愿迎接探索。可她就是喜欢做不速之客，凯特翻过了后院的篱笆，看来这流氓在镇里过上了平安无虞的悠闲日子，几乎没有做任何防范措施。栅栏上甚至都没有浸过一层马鞭草——不过想想马鞭草也算珍稀，不是想要就能拿到的。这样看她的胜算又加了一成。

每扇窗的玻璃都是不透光的暗色，怪不得戴微德的肤色那样苍白。保留了这种居住习惯的吸血鬼，一定是忍受过很长一段时间昼伏夜出的生活，毕竟不是所有女巫都乐于为吸血鬼制作日光戒指护身。在楼上的卧室里找到了模拟心跳的小机械轮，很聪明的做法，蒸汽朋克味道十足。满抽屉的小机器同整栋屋子一样沉默着，便衬得最轻微的响动也磨砺耳膜。看来这多出来的一个心跳是唯一一个欢迎她到来的事物了。

并未循着声音寻找，凯特只是漫无目的地四处转了转，一扇密码锁的厚重木门就落在眼前。钥匙肯定是没有的，她料到戴微德也不会蠢到给小偷以无限的可能。正当凯特犹豫是否应该把整扇门踹开彻底宣战，门把手就自己转了一下，像是灵异电影的情节。

“您回来了——”清脆的女声传来，凯特举起手里的水枪对着缓缓拉开的门，两人看到互相都是一惊。里面的立刻将门用力推回，外面的凯特可不会给她这种机会，一脚挡在下面，冲上前卡住对方的脖子。原来门后是一间通了楼梯的地下室，凯特逼着金发女孩锁了身后的门，一步步走下去，直到进入了最底层的巨大空间。语言不足以形容这里的复杂情况，这个地窖的藏品和凯特城外的仓库相比不相上下，而女孩趁凯特观察四周的空隙钻进角落处的巨大铁笼，牢牢抓住了铁笼的门，似乎那就是她的庇护所。

猜到戴微德是个变态，没想到有这么变态。怪不得他鄙夷凯特的血袋，原来是畜养了一个人类作血奴。凯特走到铁笼前，无论是催眠还是斯德哥尔摩作祟，总之这女孩已经是训练有素了，只期盼她还记得‘自由’为何物罢。

“你自我介绍一下吧。”凯特友善地笑了一下，“我是戴微德的朋友。”

金发女孩不敢说话，目光却盯着凯特不敢离开。

“告诉我你的名字。”凯特其实并不在乎她的处境，但出去后帮她报个警还是举手之劳。人类的事情就让人类来解决，吸血鬼的事情由同类来操心。

“简妮·罗卜茨。”

凯特点点头算是记住了，从腰后拿出了一个矿泉水瓶递给简妮：“喝了它。”

简妮的手指仍然紧紧地扒在笼门上。

好吧，沟通宣告失败。凯特嘶吼一声冲笼子扑了过去，眼露凶光，獠牙外露。简妮吓得后退几步，她见过恶魔，他们一模一样。

凯特看着简妮灌下几大口马鞭草水，“待会儿戴微德回来你什么都不会告诉他，一切就像往常一样。”

快到时间了。两人听到楼上有了动静，凯特向简妮抛了一记眼刀，便找了隐蔽处暂时一躲。简妮重复着凯特造访前的每日循环，走到楼梯顶端，拧开门把手，“您回来了。”

“嗯。”戴微德随手扯下了领带，“真是漫长的一天。”乖巧的宠物一动不动地等候着他。撩开简妮柔顺的金发，手指摩挲了一下她的下颌，戴微德等不及将脸伏埋到女孩颈间享受他的晚餐了。

呛住，咳嗽，倒地。凯特默数了几秒，迅速跃过阶梯破门而出。戴微德趴在地板上吐血，而简妮紧紧地捂着自己冒血的侧颈，翻着白眼几近晕厥。“回你的地下室包扎一下。”凯特冲简妮摆摆手，又歪头瞧了瞧脚下戴微德的狼狈模样，看来她的捆绑计划可以落实了。

不确定戴微德吸入了多少含有马鞭草的血液，凯特不敢在细枝末节上浪费时间，所以最终戴微德只是举着双手坐在椅子上，双腿被绑在一起。半是为了报复，半是为了保险，凯特又揍了他一顿，确保一段时间内失去行动能力。

“你的小玩具是从六旗游乐园买的么？”戴微德抽了抽鼻子，鼻梁骨锥心的疼痛。

凯特故意扣动扳机，让马鞭草药水喷湿了他的衬衫前襟，戴微德惨嚎一声，血水很快将白衬衫染了色。“非常抱歉，院长，我不是故意要这样做的。不过是您先挑起的事端不是么？”

戴微德意识到她不是一个可以被他随意欺压的对象，但这不代表他不能用心机摆布这个年轻的女孩。“嗯啊······凯特，我，我向你道歉。是我之前太自负了，对不起。”

凯特冷哼不语，还没到停手的时候，只是不知戴微德还能容忍多少。


	8. Chapter 8

戴微德的眉毛因疼痛紧蹙在一处，眉尾下抑而眉头扬起，加上前胸一大片血水混合的湿痕，看上去确实可怜。“求你原谅我一次，我发誓再也不会打扰你，我会尽我的能力帮助你过上你想要的生活······这里只有我们两个吸血鬼，你和我都是孤身一人，应该互相照应而不是这样无意义的争斗——我向你保证，我只想要安全和平的日子，我知道你也想要对么？”

他像一只淋雨的小狗。凯特心里一动，他说准了，她确实想要平静的生活，这不就是她逃出新奥尔良的缘由么？即便是在新奥尔良，她不也是为了维持城里几方势力的和平而努力周旋其间么？但除此以外最要紧的是，他说贝拉多娜镇只有他们两个以人血为食的生物。

“这么说，你想和我做朋友？”见戴微德毫不犹豫地点头，凯特逼近一步：“友谊可是很珍贵的东西，如果你背叛了我们的友情，我就会把你泡进马鞭草里酿酒。”

戴微德望着她的脸，又支撑不住般垂下脑袋，“咳咳咳，当然，以牙还牙，应该的。朋友之间不会刀枪相见。”

凯特知道他们都该给对方一个台阶下，这样闹下去确是毫无益处的。“那你能原谅我把你搞成这样么？”

“你原谅我偷了你的血袋么？”戴微德心里暗舒一口气。两人相视一笑，这就算扯平了。再追究能怎样呢，既然皆是孤立无援，收获一个朋友总比树下一个敌人要好，怎么也不算亏。何况他们一损皆损，是拴在一条绳上的蚂蚱。这道理凯特再明白不过，在新奥尔良无论是狼人、女巫还是吸血鬼，与同类团结起来才是唯一的活路。

“那我们可以休战了么？我的好朋友。”戴微德虽然还没恢复过来，但说话的气力仍然在。嗓子被马鞭草灼伤，沙哑得能锯木头。

凯特看了看自己手里的‘玩具’，手臂的肌肉放松下来。“只要你不再小看它，它就不会生你的气。”戴微德解着缠住自己双腿的绳结，往地下室的方向瞟了一眼，这种小动作并没有被凯特忽略。“担心你的奴隶？她还有动静。不过我劝你放了她，虽然她很招人喜欢，你们还有同样的发色——可你不怕镇里的人会发现？”

戴微德摇晃着站起来，喘息了一会儿才说：“不是我的奴隶，她是囚犯。”凯特闻听翻了个白眼，随便怎么称呼，她的本质都不会变。戴微德接着解释道：“发现了也没事，她不是镇上的人。”他话锋一转，“所以我建议你不要把马鞭草带到镇里，一旦它出现，有人发现了其中奥秘，那么居民就会开始饮用马鞭草，再然后，我们就只能逃走。”

凯特却停留在他的上一句话。她当初也只不过是一个游客，却被迫留在了新奥尔良。戴微德囚禁简妮，利用和改造她，又和K对凯特做的有什么分别么？就在此刻，凯特决心要救出简妮，但不是现在。

戴微德见凯特没有反应，也不再自讨没趣。现在不是能说服她的时候，只是马鞭草越早消失越好，他绝不能离开这个小镇。“嗯咳——”

“你能带我去结界看看么？”凯特回过神来，“就现在。”

“我得去换身衣服。”戴微德勉强地勾起嘴角笑了一下，“顺便吃片止疼药。”

“再次抱歉。”凯特嘴上说得诚恳，脸上却并无愧意。择日不如撞日，她要趁戴微德还来不及仔细打算的时候就把一些事情搞清楚。

卧室里，戴微德脱下满是血污的衬衫，削弱的后肩上一个暗黑色的万花筒状印记随之裸露在外。看上去就像一片普通的纹身般无害，如果能和去除纹身一样抹去它的存在，戴微德就算把整块皮肉撕去也在所不惜。每个人都有自己背负的枷锁，他好奇凯特的是什么。

两人驱车一直驶到小镇的界碑边，一排看似长势顺其自然的行道树围成了个平缓的半弧形。“就在这里，是能看得最清楚的地方，其余的部分都在森林里面。我是说以前，现在已经看不到了。”

“以前看起来是什么样子的？”

戴微德吃了止疼药后精神了许多，但看起来也仍是有些迟钝，像信号延迟的收音机。“闪着光，隔很远就能看到。穿过它的时候，会感觉被千斤顶挤压成一张锡箔纸。”

就像一个警示牌。凯特意识到她在做人类的时候从未注意到过这些，虽然她现在成了吸血鬼也没有发觉到。“你说过巫术在这里不起作用，但是吸血鬼也是巫术的结果。我在秘瀑镇见过这样的结界，一旦进入吸血鬼就会变回转化前一刻的人类状态······为什么我们还能维持吸血鬼的能力？”

“巫术结界只适用于巫力比自己弱的巫师。所以我看到你时很奇怪，本来镇上除了我没有第二个吸血鬼能通过结界。”戴微德承认他看到凯特时心情喜忧参半，但更多的实际上是他自己无法抑制的恐惧。

凯特听了戴微德的话恍然大悟，“······因为让我们转化的巫师力量要远远强于建立这道结界的巫师。”戴微德立刻接道，“所以只有吸血鬼始祖亲自转化的人才能进入结界。”

“是谁转化了你？”凯特不顾脑中迅速闪过的数个画面，她本能地升起了怀疑。

戴微德反问：“又是谁转化了你？”

“K。我被K转化了。”她没必要再瞒，涉及到‘他们’的问题，没有藏身的余地。

“K么？”戴微德惊讶了一刹，随即道：“我是被以利亚转化的。”

“以利亚，哈哈哈，我能理解，你有他欣赏的性格。不过你长得不赖，我还以为你会是被瑞贝卡转化的呢。”凯特自顾自笑起来，“不过如果你是被瑞贝卡转化的，现在还不一定有命在呢。”

戴微德看起来一脸的迷惑不解，凯特也不多作解释，始祖家族的秘辛还是少些人知道的好。一个花痴到看见帅哥就变恋爱脑的小妹，一个自诩高贵优雅的斯文败类大哥，再加上一个控制狂妹控兄弟K，这三位吸血鬼始祖一个比一个让人头疼。

“可是巫师怎么会设下一个剥夺巫力的结界？这不是作茧自缚么。”凯特有意将自己所想的抛给戴微德，等他来解谜。

戴微德抿起嘴唇微笑，在凯特眼里是那样欠揍的表情，而后只看到这混蛋唇边白光一闪：“你猜。”


	9. Chapter 9

凯特也笑了。闯入戴微德的房屋之前，她在自己的宿舍房间重新查阅过K的记忆，贝拉多娜镇的创始人是一群女巫，已有数百年的历史。本想更进一步找到她们布置结界的原因，凯特就又一次因脑内过载而眩晕了。女巫团现在已经销声匿迹，她们的生灭都如玛雅遗迹一样扑朔迷离。除了猜测，她如今还真没有别的办法。

“你的日光戒指是谁做的？”她突然发问。在结界里如果白天也能自由行走，那么日光戒的咒术一定要高于结界的咒力，凯特的日光戒来自地表最强女巫之一，但戴微德呢？

“设下结界的巫师不一定有多高强的能力，不然这玩意也不会这么容易被破坏了。”戴微德没有正面回答，只将手指缓缓划过结界的空气壁。

这是谎话，贝拉多娜女巫即便远不如塞勒姆女巫，也足够有称霸一方的能力。凯特之前被缴获的失效巫器就是铁证。戴微德自然地转换了话题：“你听说过英国的圈地运动么？当一个巫师团想要什么东西，他们就会费尽心思得到。有时候我们真该佩服他们的实干精神。”

“圈一块超自然生物勿入的禁地？只有人类才会这么做。”凯特想起方才戴微德唇间的一点寒光，那种狐狸的狡黠只会显露在真凶的脸上。她才不会相信这是巫师间争斗的结果，作为曾经镇里唯一的吸血鬼，他想掩盖的恐怕是屠戮的事实。

戴微德提醒道：“或者是想要成为正常人类的存在者。”他紧跟着问了一句：“难道你就没想过做回人类么？”

他很清楚她来这就是为了假装自己还是个人类。凯特深吁了一口气，“我们都有过不切实际的幻想。把你知道的全部告诉我，朋友。”

戴微德或许编了个故事给她。回到自己房间的凯特在书桌前坐下，将心中所想慢慢理清楚。假设他真假参半的叙述是百分之百可信的，那么据戴微德获取到的资料，一百多年前贝拉多娜女巫团出现了一次大溃败，在与中部其他巫师团的对抗中损失了大半，为了守住故土，也为了逃离纷争，剩下的女巫倾尽全力步下结界，与无巫师血统的普通人通婚，从此后代极少再有巫师出现。凯特记起K经历过的秘瀑镇结界，确实与贝拉多娜镇的情况极其相似，只是秘瀑镇女巫强大，有沟通天地扭转乾坤的本事，而贝拉多娜镇当年余下的部分巫师要施下这么大范围的巫咒，恐怕只能通过献祭来完成。这也就解释了现在的结界约束力远不如最初的咒界的原因，献祭所得的巫力并不稳定，千年后甚至有消散的可能。

但结界并不是凯特的困扰，毕竟在此之前她也不知道这里没有超自然生物的威胁，对她的居住也没有产生任何影响。与之相比，更大的危险来源于她一无所知的戴微德，他知道她是力量薄弱的新生吸血鬼，只是出于对她的转化者K的敬畏而不敢对凯特下手。——说起来同样是被始祖转化，戴微德与他们一家又是怎样的渊源？凯特猛然起身，她要第一手材料。

“亲爱的以利亚······”划掉，这种称呼太过亲近了。凯特重新展开一张信纸：

“以利亚：

多么巧，最近我偶遇了您的‘儿子’戴微德·威廉姆斯（希望这是他的真名，另附一张照片在信封里供辨认），我 ** **非常**** 渴望了解他与迈寇森家族之间的往事，好确定他是朋友还是敌人。

事态紧急，请您尽快回复，ASAP。

另.愿你们在新奥尔良一切都好。

受您恩惠的，

凯特”

如果你认为超自然生物有独特的通信方式，那你可就错了。只有巫师才有那么炫酷的技能，而吸血鬼只能到人类的邮局买一张带风景的邮票。凯特耐心填好地址，盯住某个邮递员的双眼：“嗨，确保这封信原封不动地交给收信人，好么？”她的手越过柜台弹了一下他的工作牌：“雷米，明早就要送到。”

雷米痴愣地点头，“我会确保它······”

说了半截的话被一个风风火火冲进来的中年妇女打断，她整个身体几乎撞进了柜台，胸乳被柜台边缘挤得变了形状：“今天有没有我的信？”

一个接待员回答：“没有，麦莲娜，都说了如果有信件到我们会通知你的。”

这位麦莲娜听了瞬间暴跳如雷：“你们都这么说！警察局也是，邮局也是，说是会通知我，可是为什么这么久了，还没有我的孩子的一点消息？！你们都是同伙，你们把我的孩子藏起来了······”麦莲娜大喊大叫了一会儿便自顾自嚎哭起来，看样子邮局的工作人员也见怪不怪了，直接拨通了镇医院的电话，叫医护人员来给麦莲娜打个镇静针。

一边旁观的凯特不由得动容，想到戴微德家地下室的那个女孩，简妮，她估计也被当做失踪案处理，说不定戴微德还催眠了警队让他们放弃搜寻，简妮的亲友是不是也会像这样发了疯？简妮和一只被圈养起来产奶的奶牛有什么区别？难道成了吸血鬼，就失去了人性，忘记自己曾经也是人类了么？戴微德居然说我们都幻想过重新做回人类，凯特嘲弄般笑笑，即便是人类时期他恐怕也是个变态。

“ _一天我在阿尔卑斯山脉徒步，看到了一只小小的蜂鸟，听到它小小的心脏快速而强烈地搏动着。我想着：这么个小东西，每天为了生存而拼尽全力······那是我唯一一次想要做人类。_ ”

记忆里K的声音忽然掠过。凯特意识到，她必须要救出简妮。

晚间，邮局的卷帘门拉了下来，宣告一日服务的休憩。本该下班的雷米却骑上了路边的摩托车，邮包紧绑在后座。

“雷米，你干什么？明天早上就会有邮车来取信的。”同伴拦住冲动的男人，却被一把推开。“嘿，你是不是疯了！弄丢了信可是要被开除的！”

“我会确保信件安全送达。”雷米双手向下一按，出镇的公路上只留下了一团一圈灰黑色的尾气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·”地表最强女巫之一“：Freya（aka迈寇森家族大姐大  
> ·秘瀑镇：当然是TVD的Mystic Falls，结界剧情来自于第五季&第六季  
> ·大K的名句出现


End file.
